The Truth
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: New information about Star Wars that you never knew about.


"The Truth"

A dark day darkened everyone's mood on planet Jakku, but it did not stop anyone from doing what they always do. All of a sudden, a tall, middle- aged man walked off a spaceship. Everyone in Jakku knew each other, but they did not know him. His long cape slithered on the floor like a snake, and his hood hid his entire face. The townspeople felt intimidated by this new comer.

He brought with him no other possession except a dirty droid. He walked toward a simple girl who was eating lunch by her spaceship. However, Rey was not just an ordinary girl; the force was strong within her. As he came closer, he noticed her lunch fitted with her personality, a loaf of bread and some type of brownish liquid. When he walked up to her, he said,

"Hi, Rey."

She had no idea who he was, and how he knew her name. He smiled at her as if they knew each other once before. His hair was dark and shaggy, and his eyes as blue as the ocean. Rey had no idea what to say back so she just sat there.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kolin. Short for Kolinicon."

Rey's immediate respond was to run, but something about him made her stay. Instead, she said, "Hi… Kolin."

"Rey, you don't have to be afraid of me." It was like he read Rey's mind.

"You probably don't remember me, but I promise you that I'm not just a stranger to you."

This caught Rey's attention. Many thoughts flashed through her mind in those few minutes. "Who is this guy?"…" Could he be here to tell me about my lost family?"… "Is he my lost family?" Rey was still confused, but she felt a weird connection with this man that made her trust him.

"It's not safe to talk here. Follow me," said Kolin. He walked toward his spaceship with Rey following closely right behind him.

"Is this your spaceship?" asked Rey in amazement. Her head moved from left to right so much that it was impossible not to get dizzy. She always wanted a spaceship like the one Kolin had. It was big and roomy. People were always amazed by her skills to fly a spaceship even though no one ever taught her. Kolin watched Rey with a smile, for she reminded him of a friend that he knew a long time ago.

Continuing to watch her, he answered, "Yes, this is my spaceship. We are going to fly to back to my house where we can talk." Rey did not pay much attention to what was said to her because she was still too distracted with the spaceship. Before they even knew it they had arrived. Kolin just walked off the spaceship expecting Rey to follow behind, but she did not.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you're taking me," said Rey.

"I told you that we were going to my house to talk. I have some very important things to tell you" answered Kolin. "Something that will change your life forever."

They walked toward a small, dome-shaped hut. It was filled with different mechanics and droids. In another room there was a small bed and a desk. The walls were painted brown, but chips of paint were coming off the wall.

"It's simple, but this is really all I need," said Kolin.

Rey did not say anything, but a specific droid that was blue and white and half of Rey's size drew her attention in.

Noticing her curiosity, Kolin spoke up, "His name is R2D2."

"…His?" asked Rey. "I thought it was a droid."

"Oh, it is a droid; it's just a very special and important one, so I refer it to "him," he hasn't been working since Luke Skywalker disappeared," replied Kolin.

Suddenly questions came pouring out of Rey. "Luke Skywalker? Wait, Luke Skywalker is real?" After a quick pause, she continued, "I always thought he was just a legend!"

Without letting Kolin to answer, she immediately had more unanswered questions.

"Did you know him? Were you guys close? Do you know where…" a light chuckle stopped Rey from her never ending questions.

"Yes, Luke Skywalker is real, and we were very close. That's why I'm here, to tell you more about him."

Rey quickly replied, "Oh, you don't need to. I know all about him."

With a raised eyebrow, Kolin asked, "Are you sure you know all about him?"

"Yeah, but what was so important that you needed to tell me?"

"You have to listen to me talk the whole time but, please don't interrupt me. You can ask questions later."

Rey was starting to get a little afraid of what Kolin had to tell her. After a long pause Kolin continued, "I'm going put this in the simplest way I can. Your father is actually Luke Skywalker."

"Wait, what? How?" Rey had so much thoughts going through her mind. "This is a joke, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying it's true, I promise. Let me explain how this is possible before you ask a billion questions." Kolin paused and pulled out a chair for Rey to sit in, but Rey's mind was racing too much to sit down and be calm. Seeing that Rey won't be sitting down, Kolin took a seat instead.

"Luke loved a woman named Kyra. They both wanted to get married but, he wasn't allowed to because he was a Jedi. That didn't stop them, they got married in secret. A year later Kyra got pregnant with you. When you were born, they had to send you away to a different family far from where you were born. They did this for you safety. You would have been killed if other people knew Luke and Kyra had a kid. I was extremely close friends with Luke so, he asked me to take you to your other family in Jakku. I know it's a lot to take in so take as much time as you need."

Rey was speechless. Kolin was glad that he was finally able to tell Rey the truth. Rey's eyes were filled with anger.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before, I have been living a lie my whole life? I don't believe you. My real family would have told me a long time ago, even before they left. If it's actually true I want to hear it from Luke and Kyra."

"Just calm down, I promise you that it is true. I would love to bring you to them but, Kyra disappeared a long time ago and Luke is still alive but, no one knows where he is. He ran away a year after Kyra disappeared."

"I don't want to believe you and, I'm not going to believe you." Rey yelled, "This was all a lie. I can't believe I trusted you." Without saying anything more, she walked right out of the house.

"Rey, wait."

By the time Kolin ran out of his house Rey was already in his spaceship getting ready to fly it. He tried to stop her but, she was far ahead. Kolin walked back to his house in misery and went to lie down on his bed. He was frustrated, miserable, and a little mad at himself.

Rey was also mad at herself too. She could not believe she trusted Kolin. But what Kolin told her was true. Rey just did not want to believe him because she loved her family so much. However, a thought hit her. "What if what Kolin said was true?" She then decided to give Kolin a chance and flew back to where he lived. There was a buzzing, construction kind of sound that came from his house. When she walked in she saw Kolin trying to fix R2D2.

"Wow…uh, it's almost like you have a whole factory in here," said Rey in a jokingly way.


End file.
